


B is for Baked Goods (and better days)

by daggersandribbons



Series: Nygmalphabet [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Oswald has a boo boo eye, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot feels like a shell of his former self after his eye injury, luckily Ed is there to make him feel better.





	B is for Baked Goods (and better days)

Losing eyesight in one eye had hit Oswald harder than Ed anticipated. Just days earlier he was standing in front of his loyal followers giving a speech, now he was hiding away in his bedroom without speaking. It had been exactly forty five hours, six minutes, and fifty nine seconds since Oswald uttered a word. 

Ed stood in the kitchen. Oswald denied being hungry when he was asked, but Ed was in the mood for sweets. Chocolate had been the first thing to disappear from the pantry, but luckily the bird kept plenty of dried fruits stocked. Before mixing the dry ingredients, Ed mixed dried cranberries and some lemon zest together. It wasn’t long until he was placing the muffins on a plate and heading upstairs. 

Oswald sat in front of the mirror, staring forward at his injury. He didn’t see a confident man with an amazing partner, he just saw that eye. The bluish grey cloud was growing more and more each day, making him feel more like the old man in that Edgar Allan Poe poem Ed had read him once. 

“I thought we said no mirrors.” Ed murmured. Oswald looked at the plate. His perception may have been off but his sense of smell wasn’t. The scent made his stomach growl. Ed handed Oswald the plate before covering up the mirror. Beside the muffins was a pat of butter, Ed truly thought of everything. Instead of biting into the muffin, Oswald instead picked it apart as he ate. It felt nice to have warm food in his stomach. 

As he ate, he could feel Ed’s gaze on him. The taller male brushed Oswald’s hand with his own and Oswald looked up at him. Their eyes locked. Ed looked at him with such admiration, because he saw no flaws. Sure Oswald’s eye was different now, but he was still the truly inspiring man he was before the injury. 

“You’re beautiful.” Ed stated. 

“You don’t have to lie,” Oswald whispered. Ed frowned. 

“I’m not. An eye does not a man make Oswald, you’re still you. You’re still the smartest, most handsome, most cunning man I know.” For a beanpole, Ed was quite strong. He scooped Oswald up and took him to the bed. In Ed’s arms Oswald laid. They didn’t speak, instead they listened to each other’s breathing. 

Oswald pressed his lips onto Ed’s chin, moving up to his lips. They embraced and shared a tender kiss. Instead of pulling away the injured male pulled Ed tight in a hug. His chest heaved as the tears soaked Ed’s shirt. In all his years of life Oswald Cobblepot had only cried in front of his mother and father, but he couldn’t help but weep. Had this been someone else’s problem, Oswald would’ve given them a speech on how it wasn’t the end of the world. But it was himself, the one person harder on him than anyone. As much as he wanted to get over it, a voice in his head told him that he was an idiot for not being more cautious. Perhaps this is how Ed felt with the Riddler. 

Ed buried his nose into Oswald’s head as he gently rubbed his partners arm. 

“Talk to me Oswald, tell me how you feel. I can’t help unless I know.” He murmured. Now Oswald had a choice: stay silent or vent. It was a good thing he chose to vent, as staying silent would’ve led to Oswald trying to drink himself stupid. 

“First my leg, now my eye. I’m turning into a monster, I don’t want to be a monster.” Oswald sniffled. “It’s not even the pain that is the problem, the pills seem to be doing their job, it’s that I look at myself and all I can see is that gross orb in my head sitting there and mocking me. There’s a voice in my head telling me I could’ve prevented this had I been smarter.” Ed knew that just wasn’t true. For Oswald to prevent it, he would’ve had to turn back time. It was inevitable, it didn’t matter whether he was a dish washer or a king, the eye was meant to go. 

“It’s really not so bad, from a distance you can’t even tell. How about tomorrow we try to go take a stroll? I’ll get you sunglasses and you don’t have to take them off even if we go indoors. I’ll be there for you every step of the way.” 

Oswald smiled softly, the first smile he’d had in days. Ed was so thoughtful and kind to him, they were truly lucky to have each other. 

“I love you Edward Nygma.”

“And I love you Oswald Cobblepot.”

The rest of the evening was spent in bed, munching on muffins and other snacks. After all the emotion that the day put him through, Oswald fell asleep rather early. Ed got out of bed to cover him up and take the half eaten snack from Oswald’s hands before he made a mess. He kissed his partners head lightly. 

“Sweet dreams Oswald,”


End file.
